emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5832 (1st February 2011)
Plot ﻿﻿Jackson notices an uncomfortable look between Adam and Aaron when he asks Adam if Aaron behaved himself last night. Aaron confides in Chas that he gave someone his number last night, but feels too bad about Jackson to move on. Jackson hides his distress after pressuring Aaron to tell him the truth about last night, insisting he's pleased that Aaron is moving on with his life. Aaron's devastated when Jackson breaks up with him, saying he can't bear the thought of Aaron feeling obliged to stay with him. Unable to start the car to take Jacob to school, Alicia asks Aaron for a favour. Cain sees Charity's laptop and seethes when she tells him his destruction of the barn has meant she and Jai will be working even closer together in future. Charity blanks Cain to sit with Jai leaving Cain determined to prove that Jai hasn't got one up on him. Brenda tells Diane she wants Andy to be put in jail. Picking up some belongings, Andy tries to defend himself against Brenda's accusations but Henshall makes it clear he also suspects him. Henshall follows Andy to his car provoking him in the hope that Andy lashes out but Andy manages to control his temper. Furious, Andy goes to the police station to report Henshall for harassment. Prior's uneasy when Andy tells her that Henshall's seeing Katie. Leyla catches Jacob stealing from the till. Alicia's shamefaced when Jacob confides that he was doing it to get Justin a birthday present. Alicia invites Justin over and with Leyla keeping the piece, Justin agrees to drop the court case if Alicia sticks to an agreed visitation schedule. As Justin takes Jacob out for dinner, Alicia thanks Leyla for her help. Rhona reassures Marlon when he arrives to go to the hospital with her and Paddy. Paddy and Marlon are bemused when Rhona hugs the sonographer, Stephanie, and introduces her as an old friend. They agree to keep the sex quiet until the birth. Rhona starts scheming after noticing Stephanie has taken a shine to Marlon. Cast Regular cast *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jai Sharma - Chris Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor *Stephanie Ray - Elianne Byrne *Justin Gallagher - Andrew Langtree *DC Laura Prior - Elaine Glover Locations *Main Street *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Leyla's - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area and sonographer's room *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Connelton View - Brenda's room *Dale View - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Reception and interview room *Dale Head - Living room Notes *A desk sergeant is uncredited despite two lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,970,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes